SYOC: The Dawn of Heroes
by Sky.of.Fire
Summary: The era of Percy Jackson is over but threats still continue to arise. Recently the mist that protected the mortals from the dangers of Ancient Greece has been disappearing eaving them vulnerable. Eight new heroes must rise up and face the new threat to Mount Olympus. SYOC: Closed
1. Information

**RULES:**

I am accepting 7 OC's for the main quest and one oracle, but can use other OC's for extra.

No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Give your characters faults and depth.

I will be accepting only 1 child from each god/titan. That being said, I will be accepting at most 2 demititan characters.

I don't have to accept your character. It isn't a first come first serve deal, I will choose amongst the OC's submitted that I believe are the best fit for my story.

You can submit as many characters as you would like.

PM with any questions or suggestions!

 **PLOT:**

The era of Percy Jackson is over but threats still continue to arise. Recently the mist that protected the mortals from the dangers of Ancient Greece has been disappearing leaving them vulnerable. Eight new heroes must rise up and face the new threat to Mount Olympus.

 **OC SHEET:**

-Name (full name):

-Nickname(s):

-Age (between 13-17):

-Godly/Titan Parent:

-History:

-Preferred Weapons:

-Magical Items (if any):

Appearance

-Hair:

-Eyes:

-Build:

-Skin Tone:

-Facial Features (nose, face shape, lips, etc):

-Usual Clothing (include camp t-shirt):

-Ethnicity/ies:

-Other

Personality

-Negative Traits:

-Positive Traits:

-Weaknesses:

-Strengths:

-Likes:

-Dislikes:

-Fears:

-Fatal Flaws:

-Other:


	2. The Main Heroes

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a character :) I really appreciate the support from you all! Now I have chosen the main heroes to the quest, but will also be using many of the other characters submitted throughout the story. I will make sure to message everyone when I post the first chapter! I am also going to be messaging those who have characters on the quest a few more questions.**

 **This will only be used to make announcements, so look up "The Dawn of Heroes" for the actual story.**

 **/~/~/~/**

 **MAIN HEROES**

 **1) Aphrodite (mnmdancin12)**

*Name: Dominick Giovanni Salvatore

*Nickname: Dom

*Age: 17

Appearance

*Hair: Floppy, dark brown hair that falls into his eyes.

*Eyes: Narrow hazel eyes with long eyelashes

*Build: Naturally tall and muscular (he works out though, too, with all the sports he played), being almost 6'0" tall

*Skin Tone: Tan (he's Italian, if you couldn't tell)

*Facial Features: An average sized nose, kind of big lips and a pointy chin. He also has a pretty sharp jawline.

*Usual Clothing: His camp t-shirt, a random pair of jeans, and some sneakers. He might be the son of Aphrodite, but he could really care less about his appearance.

*Ethnicity/ies: Italian, Hispanic, Turkish, British

Personality

*Negative Traits: Not always very confident in himself - second guesses his actions. He also is very possessive of what's his and will definitely let his anger show if you try and take something away from him. Dom wants to be the best of the best and is always pushing himself, sometimes to the brink of insanity. Dom isn't really empathetic and, although he tries to understand other people's feelings, he sometimes is selfish in this way. Dom really doesn't know much about suffering so he doesn't really know how to deal with pain and sorrow like some of the other demigods do (he came from a pretty wealthy, happy family). When he has a crush on someone, they're all he can think about which causes his usual tactical/intelligent mind to become cloudy.

*Positive Traits: Pushes himself to become a better person/fighter. He isn't cocky and self-centered like you'd think a child of Aphrodite would be. Dom is very polite and nice to his elders and follows directions nicely. He is a good listener and would much rather listen to others than be talking. He is very good at controlling his emotions (especially his anger and sadness, he can keep those emotions locked down tight when need be).

*Weaknesses: The ones he loves, he is deathly afraid of deep waters (probably won't get along with Poseidon's kids/etc.) and heights. He also might be strong, but he isn't all that great at hand-to-hand combat and doesn't use weapons; relies heavily on his powers

*Strengths: Again, he is pretty strong and can hold his own for awhile if he needs to - has a lot of endurance. He is very levelheaded and makes quick (but intelligent) decisions in battle.

*Likes: Attention (although he might not say it, he loves to be the center of it all), listening to music, training, playing sports (football, basketball, baseball, lacrosse, etc.), running, mornings (is an early riser)

*Dislikes: Heights and deep waters, fish (wether it's eating it or just seeing fish, he hates them), really sweet foods (he's a generally healthy person who doesn't have much of a sweet tooth), girls who just like him for his looks, cocky people

*Fears: Heights and deep waters, losing the ones he loves

*Fatal Flaws: The lack of confidence he has in himself is a huge fatal flaw

 **2) Zeus (Riptide013)**

*Name: Skye Rayo de Nube

*Age: 16

Appearance

*Hair: Black hair that reaches to just below her shoulders and is either done in a braid or a ponytail. Depends on how lazy she is.

*Eyes: Blue. If you look at them from different angles it looks like it has lightning flashing across them.

*Build: Lithe and athletic figure. Slightly curvy. 5 feet six.

*Skin Tone: Light tan.

*Facial Features: Small button nose. Narrow lips. Oval shaped head.

*Usual Clothing: Shirts, jeans, jean shorts, hoodies and leather jackets. Combat boots. It has a strap for where she can put her dagger.

*Ethnicity/ies: Latina

Personality

*Negative Traits: Skye is can be arrogant and reckless. Often making decisions of her own accord and disregarding leadership. She also has a short temper being easily set off, which she often shows through her sarcasm. Self-conscious about her looks sometimes.

*Positive Traits: Despite all of that though, she's very caring of her friends and family and she's already making bad jokes, when she isn't angry and tries to comfort and help others. She is also confident in what she does.

*Weaknesses: Hellhounds. Cute girls.

*Strengths: Electricity can recharge her energy like a battery but can't heal her.

*Likes: Blue. Puppies. Chocolate. Action and Comedy movies. All types of music.

*Dislikes: Hellhounds. The color yellow. Abusive adults.

*Fears: Hellhounds.

*Fatal Flaws: Recklessness.

Other: Skye can be quite flirty and is also bisexual. She loves her family to bits and constantly calls them. She also has five parallel scars on her back going from her right shoulder to her left hip. (Done by a hellhound)

 **3) Athena (2012olympics)**

*Name: Alec Calloway

*Nickname: Owl Brain

*Age: 16

Appearance

*Hair: Short neat light brown hair that never seems to be messy

*Eyes: His eyes are a startling stormy grey that give off a cold demeanor, with a scar going through his eyebrow and ends just above his eye.

*Build: Stands at 6' 2" with a muscular build.

*Skin Tone: Slight tan

*Facial Features: Alec has an oval face shape with an upturned nose, giving him an aura of royalty or being stuck up, and average size lips. He hardly shows too much emotion, and almost never smiles, but when he does his smile said to be his best feature being straight and white.

*Usual Clothing: Camp t-shirt, with a light grey hoodie, and his camp necklace

*Ethnicity/ies: European and American

Personality

*Positive Traits: He acts out with very meticulous plans and is always aware of everything around him, with a great memory and an aptitude for detail. He is an extremely quick and clever thinker. He is very detail oriented and a good memory. Alec can be kind and compassionate.

*Negative Traits: Alec always points out others mistakes, no matter how hard he tries to stop. Alec keeps his past to himself, and doesn't trust anyone with his secrets. He has a very stoic aura and hardly smiles, mainly due to his upbringing. Lastly, he thinks he can do everything better, thus his fatal flaw. He gets extremely flustered around girls he likes, and can get quite clumsy as well.

*Weaknesses: Fear of spiders, being proven wrong, following orders, and not very trusting

*Strengths: Strategic, knife throwing, spear fighting, and sword fighting

*Likes: Learning, reading, and has a secret sweet tooth

*Dislikes: Ignorant people, not knowing the answer. heights, and spiders

*Fears: spiders, messing up, not knowing an answer to a problem

*Fatal Flaw: Hubris, deadly pride

 **4) Ares (mnmdancin12)**

*Name: Presley Lynn Boone (fun fact: her mother named her after Elvis b/c she was a big Elvis fan)

*Nickname: Pres (not all that often, but when you're trying to get her attention this seems to get it quicker than her whole name)

*Gender: Female

*Age: 16

Appearance

*Hair: Long, thick, wavy dirty blonde hair falls down her back. People have been known to call it beautiful when it's down, but Presley just gets annoyed with it in her way. She's wanted to cut it for years but didn't really have the heart to because one of the younger girls at the orphanage a long time ago loved playing with it and told her to never cut it. Presley usually keeps it up in a messy ponytail, but when it is down it goes to the end of her back.

*Eyes: Big grey eyes with naturally long eyelashes

*Build: Short and a bit stumpy - probably average weight for a girl who is 5'2". Short legs and just little body parts all around haha

*Skin Tone: Fair and gets tan pretty easily, has freckles on her nose and cheeks.

*Facial Features: Has a round, baby-like face, a small nose and medium-sized lips.

*Usual Clothing: Camp t-shirt with some ripped skinnies and her favorite pair of converse. She'd rather be comfortable than stylish.

*Ethnicity/ies: American, Irish, French, British - pretty much 100% white lol

*Other: Presley has a few scars on her body from her reckless actions; a scar going through her left eyebrow from knocking her head on the edge of a table as a baby and a 2in scar on her right hand from punching her hand through glass when she was 9

Personality

*Negative Traits: Angered easily, can come off as a bit rude, likes to be alone, claustrophobic, troublemaker (loves to play pranks and goof around), gets distracted VERY easily, very sarcastic and has a crude scense of humor, not a very friendly person overall towards people, swears like a sailor, doesn't think before she does stuff- very impulsive, very protective of what's her's. Bottles things up until she explodes in anger.

*Positive Traits: Very selfless (would much rather she get hurt than someone she cares about), cares very deeply about people when they get to know her and when she gets to know them, cunning and very intelligent (plays dumb sometimes to get the upperhand on people), determined and competitive in everything she does which makes her pretty successful, good listener when she wants to be, independent.

*Weaknesses: Presley's anger issues can be a real problem when dealing with someone who doesn't appreciate whiny/angry teenage girls. Also her impulsive actions can get her into big trouble and can be detrimental when fighting. Her overall attitude can be a problem (especially with the Gods who don't appreciate the snarky comments and sassy attitude)

*Strengths: Her strength and speed is a huge strength, especially with how little she is. Presley's hand-to-hand combat skills help her out a lot, too, as she doesn't have to use a lot of her powers to win a fight.

*Likes: Training, wrestling, playing pranks, being alone (she actually enjoys reading by herself), being outside, camping, little kids (she'd never admit it though)

*Dislikes: Really girly stuff (also hates really girly girls, they just annoy her), being told what to do, being told she can't do something because she's a girl or she's small, being talked down to, when someone sits/talks too close to her (hates feeling other people's body heat just radiating towards her, it grosses her out), small spaces, being helpless in a situation

*Fears: Small spaces, not being able to do something in a situation, letting down those she cares about

*Fatal Flaws: Her attitude, anger issues, and impulsive actions are all fatal to her.

 **5) Demeter ( Sky. of. Fire)**

*Name: Vera Akiyama

*Age: 16

Appearance

*Hair: Light brown wavy hair that reaches the middle of her back

*Eyes: She has forest green almond shaped eyes framed with thick eyelashes. Her eyebrows are arching and well manicured

*Build: She stands at 5'7" with a slender/athletic frame

*Skin Tone: A light tan

*Facial Features: A small nose, average lips, and an oval shaped face

*Usual Clothing: A black varsity jacket with cherry blossom patterns embroidered on the front over a camp t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers.

*Ethnicity/ies: half Japanese and half European

*Other: She has three parallel scars on the left side of her stomach from furies claws on a quest.

Personality

*Negative Traits: Vera didn't have the easiest earlier life, in fact it was met with many hardships, but instead of letting them consume she buries them deep down. So whenever something about her past comes up she gets uncharacteristically angry and defensive.

*Positive Traits: Vera tries her hardest to take care of the weaker and is very caring. She often over dotes on the younger ones and is very protective. Vera is stubborn and doesn't back down from her own morals. She loves taking charge and ironically hates being bossed around.

*Weaknesses: Archery, extremely stubborn, her past, too loyal, dark chocolate

*Strengths: Sword fighting, martial arts, knife throwing, and leadership

*Likes: Plants of all kinds (of course :P), being in charge, protecting/watching over people

*Dislikes: People telling her what to do, her family, anyone disrespectful to the environment, bullies

*Fears: Failing those she was supposed to protect

*Fatal Flaws: Puts other lives before herself

 **6) Hades (Update Username xx)**

*Name: Rance Godwyn DiLorenzo Rivière II

*Nickname: He goes by and prefers Rance but won't oppose to being called Renzo or Enzo.

*Age: 17

Appearance

*Hair: Tousled light brown hair in medium length hair that he usually leaves untouched to give it a windswept look. Though he will comb it after a shower or something.

*Eyes: Almond shaped bright blue eyes

*Build: Lean and athletic with a strong upper body. He's 6'1 in height and 178 lbs in weight.

*Skin Tone: Lightly tanned

*Facial Features: He has neat but thick eyebrows, long yet thin eyelashes, a defined jawline, a mischievous smile/grin/smirk, aligned white teeth with strangely sharp canines and dimples on either sides of his cheeks. The dimples aren't that deep but they're noticeable when he talks, laughs or smiles.

*Usual Clothing: Rance likes to pride himself on his sense of style. He likes to think of himself as a trend setter and fashion icon for guys (and hey, maybe even girls. he doesn't judge.) In any other case if people didn't know him to be a son of Hades or if they don't mistake him for a son of Hermes he'd definitely be seen as a son of Aphrodite due to his style. Though he does like his shirts plain and not too brightly coloured or with weird designs. His notable attires for the story though are plain shirts with a Dolce & Gabbana Marlon Brando hoodie and a Valentino appliqué camouflage bomber jacket with black skinny jeans and his Balmain Taiga Ranger boots. Though he will take the bomber jacket off if it's too hot. He'll also wear a white or black shirt under a dark blue Moncler Gamme Bleu piquet hoodie with Saint Laurent biker jeans and Buscemi combat boots just to change it up. He's so up to date with fashion and clothes that he doesn't even mind when people call him a fashion diva. He wears his camp shirt with black cargo shorts or black ripped skinny jeans with black Converses if he's just training or doing something that could potentially ruin his other clothes at camp. He also has a blue leather bracelet on his right wrist with his name (Godwyn) on it that he got from his parents when he was a year old and he has worn that ever since. He only takes it off when he lets his mother clean it for him. Otherwise, it always stays on his wrist.

*Ethnicity/ies: He's English (has ancestry in Scotland and England), French, German and a little bit Latin (And I guess Greek too, technically)

*Other: He has a small but noticeable scar on his left jaw from his father's letter opener that he played with when he was a toddler. He has two piercings on his left ear and one on his right.

Personality

*Negative Traits: He's sly which makes people think that he can be a little shady, he's hedonistic sometimes when he's not thinking straight. He can also be devious and sneaky because he and the Hermes cabin are way too close. He's impulsive as a lot of demigods are. He's also cunning and mischievous, again because of the closeness to the Hermes children but he's been that way since he was a kid. He's audacious and sarcastic when the time isn't right and also stubborn. He's the kind of guy who doesn't really care what's going to happen or who he's doing something to. He'll do what he wants first and deal with the consequence later. He's very observant and is good at reading people's body language. He calls things out as he sees them and doesn't really have a filter for it. And because of it, people think he's incapable of telling lies or keeping secrets when in fact, it's like a second nature to him. He won't let other people know that about him, of course. He's really stubborn and he especially dislikes it when he's being told what to do as he likes to do things in his own way or by his decision. He's a spitfire with not just his words but also actions. His forte is getting inside your head and twisting your thoughts against you. He can also be a very confrontational and impulsive, especially to people he doesn't like. He uses his words a lot and he won't care if his words hurt people cause in his head what he's thinking and saying is true and he's not going to change those thoughts unless he's given a good reason to or if he sees for himself that it's not true. When he's at the stage of being annoyed or when he's close to snapping, that's when people really see that he's the son of Hades and when that happens they'd rather him be his relaxed and fun self. He can and will embarrass anyone with his words when he thinks they're stepping over the line. Don't mistake his happy-go-lucky personality as a sign of weakness, though. The thing to remember about Rance is that he lives in the present and doesn't wallow in the past. Just don't get him pissed and it'll be like having a giant stuffed bear for a friend.

*Positive Traits: Rance is an extremely confusing guy. In fact, he really doesn't seem like a child of Hades. At first glance, you'd think he was a child of Hermes. He's very relaxed and really enjoys pranking and messing with people and anyone he deems unworthy of having a nice and normal day. He's easygoing and carefree in a lot of settings since he prefers not to stress about life. He's also quite adventurous and open to pretty much anything. He's affable and gregarious due to being around a lot of people and events when he was younger. Something that he picked up on that people really liked about him. He's also confident and alluring. Which he found out at an early age tha He's easy going and carefree, it'll take a lot to anger him. Mostly he just gets super annoyed or ticked off. t those two traits could get him a lot of things that he wants. He's funny and is just generally a fun guy to be around with. Though it'd be a mistake to underestimate him. Rance will try everything and anything, all you have to do is ask and he'd be up for it as long as he finds it beneficial, fun or interesting. If he starts something, he'll make sure to finish it. No matter how hard it is. He believes a little hard work now is better than later. He's super independent and likes it when he can do stuff on his own. Though he isn't afraid to ask for help when he needs it (mostly schoolwork).

*Weaknesses: His eyes are a little blurry from his astigmatism and sometimes needs corrective lenses as he refuses to get glasses and he's not good with long ranged weapons. He's allergic to most fish and seafoods, and is also allergic to nickle on jewelries or accessories like earrings, necklaces, rings or bracelets. He's absolutely terrible at cooking and he's not the most amazing listener as he likes to do his own stuff and can be extremely stubborn. He doesn't use his head sometimes and can come off as a stereotypical jock or preppy.

*Strengths: He's a well known guy who has connections everywhere with almost anyone and can hook you up with anything. He's fast, strong and agile due to being very active in training and he's persuasive, adaptive and persistent. He's very skilled with his swords and combat. He's also a great actor and talker/negotiator.

*Likes: Shopping, music, sports, reading and training. He also likes risks, Disney, having fun, pranks, parties, strolling in the Underworld, life in general and his friends and family. Also doing what he wants, pizza, pasta, amusement parks, holidays, paranormal shows, ferrets, cute animals, being surrounded by people, conspiracy theories, dogs, and rain.

*Dislikes: He dislikes problems, prissy indolent idiots who are too lazy to do their own work. People who act like a prince or princess and complain nonstop about nonsense. Also, not getting what he wants and people who think way too highly of themselves. He also doesn't like politics, snobs, hospitals/infirmaries, negative people, micro managing, smoke from cigarettes, anything math or science related that isn't in paranormal shows, stupid abbreviations and stupidity.

*Fears: He's afraid of not really living. Like, he isn't afraid to die because he knows it'll happen but he's afraid of not living life to the fullest. That's why he jumps on every opportunity to experience something when he can. That and he's afraid of being terminally ill or be paralyzed. He's scared of his weird black hellfire power(see the Others below). He also has this thing where he fears that he will be or is worthless and insignificant.

*Fatal Flaws: Holding Grudges or if you don't like that (even though it's canon for children of Hades) then I guess maybe Bliss? Like he's just really carefree and wants to be free all the damn time. Like in battle? He'll set up a little mini game or not take it as seriously as he should.

Other: He has the standard powers of a child of Hades like Necromancy, Umbrakinesis and Osteokinesis. However he has one more uncommon power and that is his Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis (black hellfire). He can only conjure it from his finger tips in small amounts and he isn't all immune to it. Just his hands and forearms. Hades has been trying to help him control it and Rance won't admit it but he's actually so scared of it in fear that he might just destroy everything he touches.

 **7) Iris (SolangeloUniverse)**

*Name: Silver Diaz

*Nickname(s): Silver, Diaz, etc...

*Age: 15

Appearance  
*Hair: Waist length wavy brown hair that she usually leaves down

*Eyes: Color changing eyes based on her emotions based on her emotions, from her godly mothers side

*Build: Mesomorph body type, Pear shaped body, but she refuses to exercise unless necessary

*Skin Tone: Goldenish tan

*Facial Features (nose, face shape, lips, etc): slightly oval like face shape, full lips that fit her face, IDK about her nose though, tiny beauty mark right under her left eye but above her cheek

*Usual Clothing (include camp t-shirt): V neck T-shirts of different colors depending on what color she wants, dark blue jeggings, and her grey hoodie that's about 3 sizes too big

*Ethnicity/ies: Mexican American

*Other: She wears thick nerdy glasses necessary to be able to see, wears silver hoop earrings to match her necklace, and a silver charm bracelet with a rainbow

Personality  
*Negative Traits: It's extremely hard for her to think logically because she's extremely fanciful, careless, lazy, sensitive, stubborn, slightly sarcastic, irresponsible, impulsive, messy, and trust issues

*Positive Traits: Happy, optimistic, not dyslexic, amusing, open-minded, courteous and polite, easy going, friendly, gentle, modest, and understanding

*Weaknesses: Her inability to hurt another human being, she's waaaaay too peppy and she rarely has serious moments

*Strengths: Her long range weaponry, her ability to talk to people and not freak out(Sometimes even getting them to agree)

*Likes: Sugar, cookies, baking, rainbows, and animals

*Dislikes: Homophobes, tiny human boy children, and getting sick

*Fears: Bugs, the dark, the ocean, and jump scares in real life

*Fatal Flaws: Being too trusting and seeing the good in everyone, even if there's nothing there...

*Other: She wears her hoodie like armour, and can only touch people if she has some kind of cloth and such separating them.

 **8) Hecate (PainX65)**

*Name: Merlin Le Fay

*Nickname: Mage

*Age: 17

Appearance

*Hair: He has medium-length ash blond hair that is pretty wavy and smooth.

*Eyes: He has green eyes that shine like emeralds.

*Build: He has an average build.

*Skin Tone: He has fair skin.

*Facial Features: His face is devoid of any baby fat and is more feminine.

*Usual Clothing: He wears a white hoodie and a pair of black pants with a small wallet chain. He also wears black and white running shoes. (Usually seen wearing his hood up) [He has the camp shirt under his hoodie, which is always zipped up.]

*Ethnicity/ies: Caucasian

Personality

*Negative Traits: A bit too relaxed, Reliance on magic (a little too much), Sorcerer Friendly (To sorcerers or sorceresses like Medea), Desire to learn magic (From people like Medea), Asking monsters or others to be apart of his Grimoire (Like Medusa)

*Positive Traits: Laid-back, kind, eases tension, calm and collected, animal friend, knowing when to be serious,

*Weaknesses: Advanced/New Spells (He will need his Grimoire for more powerful, longer and new spells), Fighter (He is more of a caster, he learnt at the camp how to fight, but he is more skilled with spells and magic), Reliance on Magic

*Strengths: Magic (Vast Spells), Basic Spell Memory (For some spells he doesn't need to use his Grimoire for certain spells/do it with the book closed), Alchemy, Portable Storage (Weapons, Potions, Money, etc.)

*Likes: Magic, Adding More to his Grimoire, Riding on his Grimoire (Secret: His greatest move. Rides on it while closed and floating), Testing Out New Spells/Alchemy Results, Alchemy, Failed Alchemy (Failure is the mother of invention)

*Dislikes: Having to fight without his magic, People telling him to use different magic/spells because they 'dislike' it (For example, if he uses a spider-related spell that causes a Athena child to freak/stop whatever task their doing, like battle. It gets old after a while...Won't happen too often/situational), losing chances to learn new spells and losing the chance to obtain rare plants/other alchemy ingredients.

*Fears: His Potions and Spells being unable to heal or save others

*Fatal Flaws: Ambition (Power)

*Other: Wonders if he can summon legends/others from his Grimoire. He wishes to meet his mother. He feels bad for people like Medea and Medusa.


End file.
